


Toss of the Coin

by Calacious



Series: January in February [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Cuddling, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Pouting, coin toss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: Lance's claim that the coin toss wasn't fair is not strictly true, however, Keith has a hard time denying his boyfriend what he wants.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: January in February [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139471
Kudos: 22
Collections: Ficuary





	Toss of the Coin

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Injustice

“No fair!” Lance pointed and glared at Keith who’d just won the coin toss by calling heads instead of tails.

Keith blinked at him and frowned, brow furrowing. “It was a coin toss,” he said slowly, as though speaking to a child rather than a fellow teen. 

Lance crossed his arms over his chest, chin jutting out in a dramatic fashion. He turned away from Keith, and pouted.

Sighing, Keith closed the distance between them. “We can cuddle first if you want to,” he said, even though he’d won the coin toss and they were supposed to do what he wanted instead. 

He’d cajole Lance into playing  _ Voltron: Defender of the Universe  _ later, after they’d cuddled. Sometimes life really _ was _ unfair, even with the toss of a coin. Though, having Lance in his arms, head resting on his chest and giving him that dopey smile, Keith was hard pressed to call this bit of unfairness in life an injustice. 

“What’cha thinking?” Lance asked, finger tracing a pattern across Keith’s arm.

Keith answered with a kiss that left both of them breathless and content. “I’m glad we cuddled,” he said, smiling. “Wanna play  _ Voltron: Defender of the Universe _ ?”

“Nah,” Keith said, gripping Lance tighter, and returning the other boy’s smile. “I’m good.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
